moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Alanqa Skystation
The Alanqa Skystation is a bizarre aircraft that serves as the Wings of Coronia's answer to enemy air forces. Description It should not come to a surprise that the Wings of Coronia intend to be the undisputed master of the skies. Their heavy emphasis on powerful flying machines and wind manipulation techniques already emphasizes their mission to conquer the skies. As such, one of its prime objectives is to ensure no hostile force can ever gain aerial superiority over the Wings of Coronia. The Alanqa Skystation is the solution to this. With a set of four powerful wind turbines, the Alanqa has the greatest potential among all Foehn units to shape the air currents around itself and to its benefit. Thus, the Alanqa can easily ground enemy aircraft in moments, sending them spiralling down to their doom. While Alanqas cannot engage ground forces, it can still divert the wind to shape a powerful tornado spiralling beneath its frame. These twisters last for a short while and are effective at powering through enemy ground forces, inflicting major harm on anyone or anything that is unlucky enough to be caught in the grip of one of these twisters. While generating and maintaining this tornado, Alanqas cannot attack enemy aircraft; however, the tornadoes do not spare flying units either. Alanqas still have their share of weaknesses. For one, they are fragile machines, a by-product of being constructed via delicate techniques and lightweight materials; they can easily be torn apart by anti-aircraft fire. Moreover, the power of nature is fickle at best, despite Foehn’s advanced wind manipulation technologies, and thus its attacks can also harm friendly units on the field if care is not taken to avoid friendly fire incidents. Alanqas are specialized pieces of weaponry that cannot be used very effectively in tandem with other units. Overview Assessment Pros * Very effective against aircraft. * Tornadoes can hurl groups of infantry or nearby airborne units to their deaths quickly. * Automatically repairs itself. Cons * Very expensive. * Relatively poorly armored and fragile. * Very vulnerable to anti-aircraft weapons. * Slow-moving. * Cannot use its primary anti-air weapon when generating the tornado. * Tornadoes can only be deployed at close range. * Tornadoes deal minor damage to armored vehicles and structures, unless in large groups. * Tornadoes may cause friendly fire. Quotes The Alanqa Skystation is voiced by Jake "The Voice" Parr. When selected * Reporting in. * Foehn's storm chaser! * I'm watching. * Alanqa skystation. * Four eyes in the skies! * The guardian of Coronia. When ordered to move * Wind speed is optimal. * Is that my new position? * Understood. * Recognized. * I will protect that area. * I quite agree. When ordered to deploy * Tear them up! * Dials to 12! * This will blow over! * How's the weather down there? * Make 'em fly. When ordered to attack * That's the enemy. * They may experience some... turbulence! * Their landing might be a bit rough. * It's what needs to be done. * Falling in style! When shot down * No...fly...FLY! * The winds betrayed me! * Up the GROUND! Trivia * Alanqa is a genus of pterosaurs that once lived in what was now Morocco during the late Cretaceous era. Its name (العنقاء) refers to a legendary bird, either a phoenix or a simurgh, in Arabic. Category:Aircraft Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia